


Chicken Soup for the Rum-Soaked Soul

by mearcats



Series: The Most Wonderful Time [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Sick Killian, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: Killian gets sick, and his neighbor's cheerful but slightly overbearing girlfriend is there to nurse him through it.





	Chicken Soup for the Rum-Soaked Soul

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt. Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. Will be posted on tumblr tomorrow morning.

_September 2005_

Killian sniffled. His head ached and he shivered uncomfortably. He’d been awake for an hour now and it hadn’t subsided. And he knew it wasn’t a hangover—he hadn’t even had a drop to drink last night. No, it seemed he had to face the unfortunate reality of being sick for the first time in...well, for the first time since the accident.

Swinging his feet over the side of the bed, Killian felt his stomach roiling. Oh, god, was this miserable. He stumbled into the kitchen. If he had to suffer, he would do it with tea. As he passed by the clock, he started. How in the bloody hell was two in the afternoon?! He had _never_ slept this late. Ever. Besides, he and Dave were supposed to go hiking in half an hour.

He wasn’t sure he’d survive a hike, truthfully. He felt like death warmed over, but Killian and his neighbor-turned-best-friend had been planning this outing for weeks. He hurried to make his tea and threw on some clothes, hoping that his stomach would settle and that he could get on with enjoying the weekend.

David Nolan was precisely on time, because of course he was. His punctuality was one of the things that had drawn Killian to him as a friend. This time, Killian rather regretted his friend’s prompt arrival.

After taking just one look at him, Dave just shook his head. “Nope. We’re not going hiking. Go back to bed, Killian.”

“I’ll be fine. I just need an energy bar and I’ll be ship-shape.”

“Dude, you’re literally turning green. You’re sweating from standing up from the couch, and somehow both your shirt and shorts are inside out.”

Killian looked down at his clothes. Oh...it seemed he had indeed managed to put them on wrong and not realize. Still, though. “But-”

“No arguing. Seriously, man, just go back to sleep. And I’ll bring by some soup later. We can go hiking next week,” he said.

He nodded weakly. “If you insist,” Killian said, allowing David to push him back toward his bedroom.

\---

When Killian woke up, it was to the scent of chicken broth and a light hand over his brow. He blinked in confusion, no one having dealt with him so gently since the accident that had cost him his fiancee and most of the use of his left hand. It certainly wasn’t David.

When he looked up, he met Mary Margaret Blanchard’s eyes. The sight did not lessen his confusion at all.

Ever since they met the previous Christmas holiday, he and David had been inseparable. He knew man’s girlfriend, but not well. She seemed a nice enough lass, if a bit prim and proper.

He furrowed his brow at her. “What are you doing here? How’d you get in?”

She raised an eyebrow. “You’re awfully polite when you’re sick, aren’t you? But anyway, I’m here to help you out until you feel better. David isn’t a great nurse, speaking from personal experience. And besides, I don’t have work for a few days.”

“My apologies, lass. ‘M not at my best right now. And I do appreciate it, but—wait, what day is it? Aren’t you a teacher? Don’t you have school on Monday? What day is it?” Killian grew increasingly panicked.

“Calm down, it’ll be fine. It’s Saturday evening. And I’m working as a substitute teacher right now. Hopefully soon I’ll be able to get a full-time job teaching,” Mary Margaret answered wistfully. She brought the broth over to him.

He ate a few bites before responding. “Thanks. And I’m sure you will. You’re clearly good with children,” he said, motioning to himself.

She giggled. “Did you just call yourself a child?”

“Hey, don’t make fun of the sick man who doesn’t know what he’s saying,” Killian pouted.

She just smiled at him.

\---

The next time he woke up, Killian knew he had to be hallucinating. Snow White was mopping his brow and waving some foul-smelling tonic under his nose.

Her voice sounded muddled and strange, though he was glad it wasn’t as shrill as the film had led him to believe it would be. “Take your medicine, Killian. You’ll feel better.”

“‘S probably poisoned. I know your story, Snow White. Won’t be taking any apples from you,” he ranted weakly.

Snow White just laughed at him, and he gritted his teeth before falling back asleep.

\---

Killian finally awoke feeling light and refreshed on what his phone informed was Tuesday morning. He remembered waking up a couple of times between when he fell ill and now, and reddened in embarrassment when he recalled thinking Mary Margaret was Snow White.

Walking out to the living room, he found it immaculately clean. And there on the couch, his nurse lay sleeping.

He decided not to wake her, as he was sure she needed the rest. He went to the stove and put a kettle on to boil, vaguely recalling that Dave had once told him that she preferred tea to coffee.

Dave really had found a good one, he thought.

Once the tea had steeped, he poured himself a cup and checked his phone. He sent David a quick text letting him know that he was alive and thanking him for being so understanding. He received a reply quickly, and Killian was relieved that David had thought to call into work for him. He heard the buzzing of his phone informing him he had a new text.

**David: Oh, just do one thing for me—get a picture of Mary Margaret sleeping. For blackmail purposes.**

**Killian: Blackmailing your own girlfriend? For shame…**

Nonetheless, he obliged his friend.

Mary Margaret awoke a few minutes later to his giggles. “Wha—oh my god, you’re delirious again, aren’t you?”

He just chuckled and handed her the mug of tea he had poured for her. “I’m glad to report that I am not. However, your boyfriend will be deliriously happy when I show him the picture I took of you snoring there on the couch just now.”

Her mouth fell open. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“He asked me to. And who am I to deny my best friend?” he asked cockily.

“Well, you really are feeling better,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“So I am.”

“But you’re not going to share that picture.”

“Oh, why is that?”

“Because I _totally_ took a few of you while you were out cold,” she told him smugly.

Killian looked at her in surprise before laughing. Mary Margaret joined in, and from that day on, he knew he had a true friend in her.


End file.
